my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gavin
Gavin is the griffon from Aeropolis, one of the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest. Personality Gavin and his brother are considered disgraces to both Aeropolis and all the Enchanted Forest due to their underhanded natures. They use deceit and betrayal indiscriminately in battle and will even attack their own comrades. He is also very prideful, and became angry when Arcing chastised them, proposing to his brother that they decimate their opponent; though he seemed to be more composed than Grant. One of the few things that Gavin did seem to care about was his brother's well-being. During their fight with Arcing, Grant was sucked into the Crimson Gourd, and in response Gavin went into his second phase transformation state out of rage. Skills He has the same skills as a normal griffon. The Gold and Silver Brothers were well-known for their prowess, causing a griffon to tremble in fear when he saw them, and nearly lead Aspen to disregard his duties as leader of the Alliance in order to personally confront the pair. Gavin's power alone nearly demolished the entire First Unit and inflicted massive casualties. The brothers wielded four of the five Sacred Tools of Thicket that they stole, all of which cost a large amount of energy: enough to kill normal beings before they can utilise the tools properly. Despite this, they were capable of using these weapons regularly and for long periods of time. This showed them to have very immense reserves of energy as their usage the Sacred Tools did not cause any fatal side effects, possible due to the fact they possess the Nine-Tails' energy. By combining the Crimson Gourd, the Golden Rope and the Seven Stars Sword, they can capture their opponent's spirit word soul and body, sealing them away for good. The Leaf Fan allows them to create any of the six basic elements. According to Boreal Blizzard, Gavin possesses energy traces of the Nine-Tails' mixed in due to them being swallowed and regurgitated by the Nine-Tails after surviving two weeks inside its stomach by eating some of its energy-imbued flesh. Despite not being an actual jinchuriki, his energy has similar strength and potency to the Nine-Tails', making him a pseudo-jinchuriki. Having eaten so much of Nine-Tails' flesh, Gavin is able to shroud himself in a demon cloak at any time and even enter a second phase form. In this form, he can produce six tails with one tail vastly longer and thicker than the others. He also retains his consciousness, unlike most jinchuriki, who lost to their bestial instincts in this form. Gavin can use his energy tails to strike with great force and range and block a torrent of attacks with his tails. He can even emerge unharmed from a combined barrage of various elemental spellss and also displayed great speed and strength, being able to cut down several allied warriors in an instant along with destroying the platform they were standing on. However, despite its similarity to Star's higher forms, it seems to lack the corrosive energy cloak that Stars gains in second phase and beyond. Family Tree Description Background After Aeropolis was able to seal Two-Tails, he and Grant were part of a team that was assigned to capture the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, but the two were swallowed during the confrontation. However, they survived by eating the flesh of the beast, and thrashed inside the tailed beast's stomach for two weeks, eventually forcing the Nine-Tails to regurgitate them. Upon their escape, they both came out looking like miniature versions of the beast, due to having acquired a portion of the fox's energy. During a peace treaty ceremony between their kingdom and Thicket, the two brothers staged a coup d'état that left the two kings on the brink of death, being able to steal four of the five Sacred Tools of Thicket. For his crimes, he became one of the most notorious criminals in the history of all Enchanted Forest. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Brilliant Strategist", Gavin and Grant are revealed to be reincarnated and are sent to face the First Unit. In "Battlegrounds", confronted by Arcing, he is able to determinate that the pegasus prince is from Evermist and that he must be rather strong. In "The Gold and Silver Brothers", in response to Arcing's remark, he says that, since time had passed, even those from the Enchanted Forest had lost respect for them. After Blaze and Glacier arrive, Gavin and his brother summon the Leaf Fan and the Seven Star Sword respectively, whilst the Golden Rope wraps around his talon. Hitting both siblings with the rope, he draws out their spirit words, so that Grant can curse them. Reading the special word from the thrown sword, Gavin burns Blaze, which forces him to say his forbidden word, causing him to be sealed. While his brother takes Glacier hostage, Gavin attempts to attack Arcing, only to have his talon cut off. Arcing then attacks both brothers, freeing Glacier, but coming into contact with the rope around Gavin's severed talon, which he had kicked. He then cuts Arcing's spirit word and Grant records it. When Arcing mistakenly utters his taboo word, he was inadvertently able to change his most said word whilst being sucked into the Crimson Gourd, cancelling the sealing, unbeknown to the brothers. Disarming Grant and knocking him into Gavin, Arcing then commandeers the other tools. Launching his blade at the latter, he deflects the sword, only to be struck by another bombardment. Arcing uses this opportunity to curse and seal Grant, causing Gavin to go berserk and enter into his six-tailed form. Although Arcing apologises for Grant, Gavin wreaks havoc on the battlefield, killing many despite Luna's efforts. Observing the Sealing Urn in Arcing's possession, he concludes that they were planning to seal him within it, before ambushing and almost killing Arcing if not for Obsidian Blade's strike. Deflecting a barrage of attacks, Gavin is bound by Luna and is then taken control of by Silverweed. Forcing him to respond to Arcing's call, he begins to be drawn into the pot, just as Silverweed returns to his own body. As Gavin is being sealed, he laments how such fools could defeat him and his brother. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Inhabitants Category:Aeropolis Inhabitants Category:Griffons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reincarnated Beings